gourmet_of_another_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bu Fang
Bu Fang''' is the Main Character in '''Gourmet of Another World. Appearance He appears y''oung. He is described as being quite handsome but it isn't demonstrated much to others due to his stern personality. But when he does show some sort of expression he was described as handsome.'' His appearance in his past life is not described, so it could be anywhere from the same as after his transmigration or completely different. Personality Expressionless most of the time. It's hard to see him smile, so when he smiles it's going to be one of the best moment in the novel (from early to middle part of the story). Always calm in any situation, can be seen on his face, even in a dangerous situation, though at times no one knows in his heart is quite chaotic Doesn't like it when his close friends got bullied. Cultivation System Level: Talents : 1.Cooking Talent : 2.God of Cooking Overall Rating : Skills: 1.Meteor Cutting Knife Technique : 2.Big Dipper Carving Technique : - a special carving technique that requires true energy. The host needs to utilize true energy all the time while carving. Extreme care and precision needs to be taken during the carving in order to adhere true energy from the kitchen knife onto the surface of the dish. This would increase its vividness and achieve a dreamlike effect. The Big Dipper Carving Technique provides an exclusive magic array as well. Once the carving is completed,the plating will increase the beauty of the dish." 3.Gourmet Array : "The Gourmet Array could only be set up using utility dishes as nodes; for example, if Rampage Ramens were used as nodes, an offensive array could be set up." Tools : God of Cooking Set : By collecting all the Fragments of the God of Cooking set given in the rewards, they can be exchanged for the God of Cooking set from he system. Relationships : Apprentices Fang Fang's Little Shop'' - Xiao Xiaolong, Yu Fu'' Cloud Mist Restaurant'' - Yang Meiji, Alchemist Enchantress An Sheng'' Gluttonous Restaurant'' - Wenren Shang'' Allies -''' '' Whitey ''- From God of Cooking's system'' Blacky a.k.a Lord Dog'' - Dog from Earth Prison, reincarnation of Time Heavenly God'' Ouyang Xiaoyi ''- Waitress of Fang Fang's Little Shop'' Little You'' - Contender of Cursed Queen of City of Nothingness'' Xiao Yanyu'' - Royal Princess of Immortal Spirit God Dynasty, new Samsara Heavenly God'' Hades Erha - Lord of Netherworld from Earth Prison, reincarnation of Life Heavenly God Xiao Ba - Cute chicken (roasted chicken's wings are delicious) Shrimpy - Shrimp Ancestor, reincarnation of Space Heavenly God Little Fox - Fox from the forbidden mountain of Earth Prison, the reincarnation of Destruction Heavenly God Hades Tian Chang - Previous Lord of Netherworld, reincarnated by Bu Fang Nethery - Netherworld Woman from the Secret Realm/ Waitress of the Cloud Mist Restaurant ''Enemy -'' Zhao Ruge - son of the Minister of the Left. Sun Qixiang Ji Chengan - First Prince of Light Wind Empire. Also conferred as Crown Prince. Ji Chengyu - Second Prince of Light Wind Empire. Also conferred as a king. Ghost Chef Shura Sect Liang Kai ... Soul Demons - dark beings from Soul Demon Universe God of Cooking - final enemy '''''Cooking Methods : 1.Fish Tri-Cooking: is the three methods to cook fish: Lees Fish, Boiled Fish, and Fish Head Tofu Soup. The system will provide fresh ingredients for the host. Based on your current true energy level, freshwater and saltwater fish of the third grade are available. As true energy level increases, the grade of the fish provided will increase as well. 2.Nine Brewing Method : A winemaking technique that is used to produce the Ice Heart Jade Urn Wine. The brewer's yeast is made in December and thawed in January. Then 15 Kg of the yeast, fifty liters of spirit spring water, and the high quality Dragon Blood Kaoliang—from the northern part of the Light Wind Empire—is used. Distill it once every three days, and once it has been distilled a total of three times, the wine is ready. Elixir Cuisine : Elixirs with medicinal value are blended together with ingredients, which are rich in spirit energy, that also fulfill the requirements of being used in medicines. Special cooking techniques are used to process the elixir and ingredients to produce a medicinal cuisine that possesses color, smell, taste and healing capabilities # Sage Herb Phoenix Chicken Soup - Ch 44 # Dragon Gate Leap - Ch 231 Fang Fang's Little Store Recipe's & Menu Card : 1.Ordinary Egg-Fried Rice : The egg chosen is the first egg laid by the third grade spirit beast, Thunderstorm Pigeon, after its gestation. It contains a huge amount of spirit energy. Consumption increases the cultivation level of cultivators and there is a high chance of helping the cultivator to advance past their bottlenecks. The rice chosen is the Pearl Rice from the Southern Wastelands of the Light Wind Empire. It is rich in spirit energy and can only be harvested per annum. It is rich in substances beneficial to cultivation and is currently the royal tribute of the Light Wind Empire. The oil chosen is made from the fats of the Cangshan Boar, it is neither greasy nor muddy. The salt chosen is the Fine Sea Salt from the Southern Wastelands. 2.Improved version of Egg-Fried Rice : Improved version of Egg-Fried Rice: The egg used is the first egg laid by the fifth stage demonic beast, Deep Sea Foal Eagle. Due to the nourishment and impact by sea energy from the deep sea, the egg contains a rich amount of spirit energy. The rice used is the Wuchang Monarch Rice from the Southern Wastelands. Its grains are plump and it is full of nutrition's. It is chosen as the royal tribute to the emperor. 3.Stir-Fried Vegetables : These vegetables are wild Purple Ling Vegetables picked from the mid mountain area of Mount Tiandang. It has to receive sunlight for three hours and an hour of moisturizing from the mountain rain everyday. The soil needs to be watered with the water from the crater lake in Mount Tiandang. In order to preserve its vitality and nutrition's, it should be harvested early in the morning when the dew has not disappeared yet. 4.Dry-Mixed Noodles : Bu fang Homemade simple dish it just pulled noodles mixed with seasoning. special kneading technique used to create the noodles, the taste was definitely extraordinary. After the kneading was done, then pull the noodles apart using moderate strength. Then then sprinkled some flour on the thin noodles and soaked them in hot water once. The water used to cook the noodles was not ordinary either. It was clear and translucent and did not contain any impurities. The steam coming from it even had a little sweet smell in it. season:salt, soy sauce and monosodium glutamate into a blue and white porcelain bowl and poured a little hot water in it. Then removed the noodles from the hot water and poured them into the bowl. Using bamboo chopsticks, he stirred the bowl which caused the color of the soy sauce to completely seep into the crystal clear noodles. 5.Lees Fish: The fish used is the third grade Ice Sea fish from the northern water regions of the Light Wind Empire. The fish itself is extremely cold, but the coldness would reduce significantly after cooking. When combined with the heat from the distillers grains, the hot and cold would mix together and create a contrasting effect The third grade Ice Sea Fish is a type of seawater fish caught in the northeastern waters of the Light Wind Empire. Its body radiates a blue glow, the meat contains cold energy and is also filled with spirit energy. It is an excellent ingredient. 6.Boiled Fish : 7.Fish-Head Tofu Soup: Third grade Thunder Silver Carp is a type of freshwater fish caught in the Southern Wasteland Great Lakes of the Light Wind Empire. It has a hefty head and plenty of flesh; the fish tastes refreshing with a slight prickling sensation. It is an excellent ingredient." "Ice-crystal Jadeite Tofu is made using the Exquisite Spirit Energy Soybeans from the northern parts of the Light Wind Empire. It is manually grinded and the manufacturing process is complicated. It is used as a royal tribute 8.Golden Shumai : The meat chosen is the tenderloin of the Flame Boar from the Wildlands. The meat is filled with rich spirit energy, and is fat but not greasy. It is an excellent meat ingredient. 9.Ice Heart Jade Urn Wine : The brewer's yeast is made in December and thawed in January. Then 15 Kg of the yeast, fifty liters of spirit spring water, and the high quality Dragon Blood Kaoliang—from the northern part of the Light Wind Empire—is used. Distill it once every three days, and once it has been distilled a total of three times, the wine is ready. 10.Sweet 'n' Sour Ribs : This pork comes from a fifth grade spirit beast that roams in Mount Tiandang, the Flying Cloud Boar. It was named for the white patches on its black fur that resembled clouds and its fast movement speed. The Flying Cloud Boar has strong and muscular thighs that taste terrible. However, the meat around the area of its spine is not only fresh and tender, but is filled with spirit energy as well. The quality of the meat is excellent. 11.Sage Herb Phoenix Chicken Soup : It is a soup cooked using the fifth grade spirit herb Heavenly Sage Herb from the Wildlands, the fifth grade spirit beast Blood Phoenix Chicken and numerous spirit herbs based on a strict proportion. This soup possesses life force recovery as well as blood and energy replenishment capabilities. The medicinal value is extremely high but there is a strict requirement regarding the proportion allocation of the spirit herbs. 12.Oyster Pancake : is a characteristic snack. It is made using rice milk, shredded radish, oyster, chopped onion, minced meat and various other ingredients. It is deep-fried using special methods. The taste is delicious and has a rich aftertaste and fragrance that lingers in your mouth." 13.Spirit Turtle Egg Tart : The cooking process of egg tarts was more complicated. ingredient: a bag of graham flour, a cup of milk from an unknown spirit beast, a cup of evaporated milk, and a few Spirit Turtle eggs. The first step was making the crust of the egg tart. mixed the flour with water and added butter before kneading the mixture into dough. While adding the water, then employed some techniques. Instead of pouring everything at once, he slowly poured the water to adjust the hardness of the dough.When the outside of the dough was smooth, stopped kneading. then stored the dough inside a cupboard prepared by the system and let it rest for a while. After a while, take out the rested dough. then first sprinkled some flour on a chopping board and rolled the dough into a rectangular shape with a rolling pin. Next, utilized the true energy within the body to churn the dough. Each time the dough was folded, it would be filled with true energy which caused every inch of the dough to be flipped inside out. kneading technique required the user to have precise control over their true energy. Once a mistake was made, the internal structure of the dough would become uneven and the crust may crack during the baking process. After folding a few times, the dough is to be placed back into the cupboard moving on to making the custard of the egg tart.The flavor of an egg tart mainly depended on its custard. take out the Spirit Turtle eggs. These eggs were small and there were some ugly markings on their surface. There was even a faint fragrance emanating from them. then first poured the spirit beast milk and evaporated milk into the blue and white porcelain bowl. Then, add some high quality granulated sugar into the mixture and started mixing. When the mixture was evenly stirred and the granulated sugar was fully melted, then cracked the Spirit Turtle eggs into the bowl.After adding egg yolks from a few Spirit Turtle eggs, After stirring for a while, the color of the mixture was changing from milky white into pastel yellow. Furthermore, the consistency of the mixture was thickening after stirring for so long. then take out a strainer and strained the liquid mixture. Once that was done, only a paste formed from egg yolk and milk was left. then took out the rested dough from the cupboard and cut out round pieces with an exquisite cutting technique. Once the pieces of dough were fitted into the mold and the creamy paste was poured into the mold as well, finish the initial step of making the egg tarts. removed the egg tarts from the mold, the tender and fragrant Spirit Turtle Egg Tarts appear. 13. Rampage Ramen : It's a takeaway dish. It's made with ramen created by milling the fine Spirit Wheat from one of the Hidden Dragon Continent's three forbidden areas, the Black Prison; a soup made by the dissolved water of the Extreme Glacial Domain's iceberg, and the Abyssal Chilli Sauce. It's a dish that possesses some special effects. After consumption, the battle prowess of its consumer will increase by one fold without causing any detrimental side effects. The more stable the foundation of the person that consumes this dish is, the higher their strength advancement would be." Menu Card : Note - One Crystal would be equivalent to a 1000 Gold Coins .'''' Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chef Category:Characters